1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductive device in which many semiconductive chips can densely be mounted on one wiring board and to a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, upon mounting semiconductive chips on a so-called wiring board which is made by providing wiring layers at desired positions on an insulative board, semiconductive chips 2a, 2b, 2c . . . are first located at positions on the wiring board 1, respectively, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, and thereafter, bonding pads 3a, 3b, 3c . . . provided at peripheries of the semiconductive chips 2a, 2b, 2c . . . are connected to wiring layers 4a, 4b, 4c on the wiring board by extremely thin wires (bonding wires) 5a, 5b, 5c . . . , respectively. The wiring layers 4a, 4b, 4c . . . are electrically connected to external terminals 6a, 6b, 6c . . . , respectively.
According to said prior art where the semiconductive chips are electrically connected to the wiring board by way of the extremely thin wires 5, possible mounting density of the semiconductive chips 2 on the wiring board 1 is limited due to areas necessary for bonding pads 3 and the wiring layers 4. Further, since the thin wires 5 extend on the board 1 and the chips 2 as if they float in the air, electrical characteristic of the semiconductive device sometimes deteriorates particularly in high frequency range. This is an important problem in semiconductive devices which need highly speedy actions.